Peace on Earth
by Shipperwolf
Summary: Dedication fic. In the midst of human suffering, Thor realizes what is most important to him.


**Hello friends!** Here is a much more serious Thor story for anyone who may be tired of my goofiness ;)

This fic assumes that Thor returned to earth and joined the Avengers. Although this could technically serve as an Avengers fic as well, Thor is the main character and I wanted to use him to portray something important and real.

Devestating storms have hit various states of my country. Some of the worst damage is only a few hours away from where I live. Another storm has killed over a hundred people in another state and the news of this hit home for me. I wanted to write this as a dedication to everyone who is offering assistance with not just these disasters, but for all who sacrifice to help others all around the world.

Enjoy and please review!

I own nothing of course!

* * *

><p><em>"Earth has changed you. But you must not forget where your responsibilities lie."<em>

* * *

><p>The Avengers did not pick and choose their missions based on popularity. They did not race to defend only the largest cities or most famous world leaders. They did not fight, bleed, and sacrifice for glory.<p>

They did it to preserve life. Human life.

This was something Thor had previously been unfamiliar with.

But also something he had grown to value.

Though they did not seek glory and praise, his earthly team of the most powerful, most intelligent, and most skilled often received it nonetheless.

In the time before earth, Thor would have reveled in the cheers around him.

Before, he would have flaunted and shouted for more.

* * *

><p>"<em>You have been sobered by them. But your strength is needed here."<em>

* * *

><p>It had been Steve Rogers who had jumped from his seat in front of the television. The national news brought images of devastation that Thor had not only seen before in his lifetime, but had himself unleashed unto his enemies.<p>

Nevertheless, people were suffering.

Tony Stark, assuming the role of leader long before Thor had even agreed to join this team, nodded his agreement and left to assemble his suit.

Jane had demanded to accompany them. There was no immediate danger, she'd argued. People needed every extra helping hand they could get.

Even Pepper Potts had set down her various pieces of technology to join the effort.

* * *

><p>"<em>You feel drawn to the humans. But you are not one of them, Thor."<em>

* * *

><p>It was still raining when they arrived.<p>

Local authorities welcomed their presence with gracious salutes and vigorous hand-shaking.

Wet and shivering people smiled at them as Tony took notes of the most hard-hit areas. Jane squeezed his hand and Thor frowned at the sad smile she sent his way.

They fanned out according to Stark's conclusions. He had been directed to help search for survivors.

The thunder rumbling above gave him a sense of confidence and peace- a natural response.

But the people around him stared into the sky with fear and remorse.

His most beloved natural occurrence was to blame for the loss these humans now suffered.

* * *

><p>"<em>You cannot continue to come and go as you please. It is time to once again sever our ties with Midgaard."<em>

* * *

><p>Mjolnir was of no help with the task he was faced with. It hung quiet at his side as his hands became increasingly covered with mud and grime.<p>

Blood seeped from his thumb when the sharp metal of the mangled vehicle sliced into it. He took no notice of the pain. His eyes were on the woman inside.

She was cold and unmoving.

But the young boy gripping her shirt in terror was not.

The child did not struggle when Thor reached into the devastated heap to grab him. Youthful eyes met his with surprise and recognition.

Thor felt his heart match the thunder above when the boy's hands wrapped around his neck and a small smile was sent his way.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your people need you now. It is time to become King."<em>

* * *

><p>Jane was crying by the time he found her. More bodies were being pulled from the rubble around them. But she quieted at the sight of the boy in his arms. Thor handed the child over to her. A medic dodged fallen trees and scattered debris as she headed towards them.<p>

It was only then that Thor noticed the wet and torn book in the boy's hand.

Despite the torn edges and muddy prints on the cover he could make out the title, _"THOR: Protector of Mankind"_.

The blue eyes of the child met his.

"Thank you."

It was so small, so quiet, that for a moment he was not sure the child had even spoken.

As the boy was carried away by the medic Jane wiped her tears away and reached for him.

He held her for a few somber seconds before nodding towards to the debris.

"I am certain he is not the only survivor. Come, we should keep searching."

Nothing more needed to be said, and the rest of the day was spent with the Avengers helping to clear blocked roads, fallen trees and pulling injured but breathing people from their hiding places.

Thor stood in the wet haze of dusk and nodded at every person who stopped to shake his hand or give him thanks.

His gaze drifted upward and his eyes closed. Despite the pain around him, he felt the peace and accomplishment of their actions fill his chest and grip his heart.

Jane's hand wrapped around his and they watched the clouds disperse as the sun began to set.

"I know now that my decision was the right one. This is where I belong."

* * *

><p>"<em>You are to assume the throne, Thor. The humans do not need you."<em>

"_No. You do not understand, father. It is I who need them. I have made my choice. Earth is where I belong."_

* * *

><p>The warmth of Jane's hand was replaced with something cold and wet.<p>

He looked down at the book that she had placed in his hand.

Thor: Protector of Mankind.

He liked the sound of that.


End file.
